stardewvalleyfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Harvey
|lives in = Pelican Town}} __TOC__ Harvey is a villager who lives in Pelican Town. He's one of the ten characters available to marry. Schedule Harvey can be found year round in his clinic during its open hours of 9AM to 3PM. He has appointments with various villagers most Tuesdays and Thursdays that may affect his normal schedule. On late Saturday mornings, he can be found in the kitchenette of his apartment. In the Spring he can sometimes be found relaxing by a tree to the left of his clinic, past the garden. In the Summer, he sometimes goes to reflect in the grassy area above the town. In the Fall, he sometimes gets some fresh air south of the cemetery by the river. Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday Rainy day |} Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday Rainy day |} Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday Rainy day |} Sunday |} Relationships Gifts For an explanation on friendship points/hearts and how gifts increase them, please visit the Social page. Birthday (Winter 14) Best Universal Loves Good Universal Likes Neutral Universal Neutral Bad Universal Dislikes Worst Universal Hates Heart Events Two Hearts Trigger: Enter Alex, George, and Evelyn's Home to walk in on a private check-up between Harvey and George. Four Hearts Trigger: Enter the clinic in the morning. Six Hearts Trigger: Enter Pierre's shop on Friday after 12:30 PM. Eight Hearts Trigger: Walk into the Clinic. Ten Hearts Trigger: Your character receives a letter in your mailbox one morning to find a letter from Harvey, asking them to join him by the railroad tracks as soon as possible (after 9am). Marriage To marry someone, you will need to raise their friendship level to 10, as well as have given them a bouquet (which can be bought at Pierre's store). You must acquire a Mermaid Pendant from the old mariner on the beach, in the area accessible only after repairing the bridge. You can then give the pendant to the person you desire and they will prepare the wedding, asking for three days to do so. When you marry, your spouse will move in with you, say new things, and help you out on the farm. Each marriage candidate has some unique dialogue, so your experience will be slightly different depending on who you marry. Also, some spouses who have important jobs will continue to go into town and work after marriage. Your spouse will also lose their gift limit and gain two more hearts. At present there is no information yet on the importance of this. Spouses can help with farm chores such as: *Watering crops *Feeding livestock *Making breakfast *Repairing fences One breakfast is Pancakes, which gives you a +2 buff to Foraging for 12 minutes. Different breakfasts could be created in the future. However, spouses can become unhappy if not treated well, which will result in undesirable actions, such as laying in bed all day and saying irritating things. If your spouse is happy, they may give birth to a child. Your spouse may also become irritable whilst walking through a house that has too many decorations, indicating that their walking pattern is being blocked. Spousal happiness and behavior is presently erratic. There were probably attempts to make each different based on personalities and may still have yet to be finalized. All the player can do presently is talk to them until you reach a kiss/embrace motion each day. You may be able to talk to them more later in the day but the embrace/kiss gesture only generates one heart a day, inferring the player has made their spouse happy. Portraits File:Harvey.png File:Harvey_Happy.png File:Harvey_Concerned.png File:Harvey_Neutral.png File:Harvey_Flustered.png File:Harvey_Surprised.png File:Harvey_Blush.png File:Harvey_Earbuds.png File:Harvey_Headphones.png File:Harvey_Headphones_Surprised.png Timeline Harvey's look evolved over the years the game was in development. Here's a timeline showing how ConcernedApe's art and Harvey's style changed over the years before the game was launched. Trivia * During the eight-heart event in his room, he mentions that his coordinates are 52 North, 43.5 East. In the real world, this would put his location in southwest Russia, between Ukraine and Kazakhstan. *When married to the player, he may admit a fondness for jazz music, as he listens to it when finalizing his medical reports. * Despite telling others to eat healthily, his fridge is filled with convenience food and his microwave oven is well-used.